The Past Once Forgotten
by MorsDelecti
Summary: This story takes place a few years before Elphaba and Galinda's enrolement into Shiz, a tale they forged together, however after they parted, their memories of such trials were forgotten, as were their memories of each other...Till now...
1. Sapphire Meets Hazel

**A/N; Right, this is my first attempt at a Wicked fan-fiction so I don't blame you if you don't like it. This is set as a kinda AU story, as if Elphaba and Galinda had met as young teens in a rather different way. This story is co-written with a best buddy of mine - Please feel free to check out her account on Deviant Art ^_^ .com/ , so I don't take all the credit here, she's awesome! Anyways, please R&R, cuz I'd like to know if this is something I should continue posting chapters of, though of course we are still gonna write it even if I don't post. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

It was a cold, windy night, and the rain splattered along the cobbled streets. All was empty, aside from a little girl running from a dark alley, panting hard and focusing purely on the instinct to run. Her blonde curls were a mess as a bobble stuck to a soused strand of hair. She breathlessly ran across a field, and clutched at her sore side, her pink frock unravelling at the entrails. Her sapphire irises were glazed over with expectant fear that simmered in the storm like embers of a flame as the solar eclipse above reflected in her dark pupils.

The wind swept across the stone pathways, blowing drafts this way and that. Silence filled the air, filling the atmosphere with an uncertain sense of untimely fear. The silence was broken through with a soft pad of shoes on stone. The girl moved swiftly with the wind, clutching her cloak around her tightly as the harsh chills brushed against it. The rain seemed to fall in gentle slivers, but she still tensed against it. Her dark hair shrouded her face like a shadow, as her deeply hazel eyes glanced at her surroundings. A glimpse of tension, anxiety sparked in her irises for a moment, as she gazed at the solar eclipse above her, before dissipating again as she pulled her cloak tighter and trudged onward. She hated the rain, for more reasons than one.

With a sigh, the girl moved on, never thinking to haste her pace, or stop running. She knew she wasn't safe, and was being followed. The thing was just toying with her for now. Blood from her left hand trickled down onto the grass, and as she paused to catch her breath, she heard more footsteps. Angry voices. In fear, she quickly ran into the dark bushes, and closed her eyes. But she felt another presence. She turned around, fearing the worst, and found herself staring into a large pair of hazel eyes.

With a soft groan, the girl pushed a lock of dark, wet hair from her face again. The bushes she hid within provided a rather pathetic form of shelter, for it was better than none at all. Just as she had suspected, the rain had gotten heavier until it became more of a downpour than drizzle. She shivered subconsciously, knowing that for now, there was not much chance of making it home as she had so earlier planned. Her clothing was already becoming heavily soaked through, and she could feel the slight tingling feeling as the moisture rubbed against her skin. She sighed audibly; knowing that, if she did get home at all, her father was certainly _not_ going to be pleased. She heard the distant sounds of people, gathering gradually closer. Forcibly she stood back up, turning; just about to head back out of her 'hiding place' when suddenly her eyes met with a pair of startled blue ones.


	2. Cream Meets Emerald

**A/N Ok, I know this is such a short chapter and I'll try and make the next one longer but I've been really ill recently so, sorry if it sucks. Disclaimer; No, I do not own Wicked no matter how much I'd like to... But hey, that doesn't stop me jumping off the end of my bed to Defying Gravity on occasion now does it? Hahaha! You cannot stop the Wicked Witch of the North-West-Windy-Direction! Again, forgive me for the short chapter, enjoy ^_^  
**

Galinda had never seen such intensity and depth in a pair of eyes, and such small breaths. She couldn't move, as if she were frozen, but there was something about the girl she could see that just clicked. She immediately smiled, and warmth ran through her fingers as she offered a small hand.

'Galinda,' she said softly, watching the unusual stranger's eyes flickering uncertainly, but then smiling too.

Elphaba could see the clear terror in the eyes of the girl before her, and instantly, her thoughts jumped to the fact she might have been the cause. She took an uncertain step back for a moment as she watched the girl's frozen form before her. But then she watched her smile, and Elphaba felt the chill of the winds suddenly fade from her thoughts. Something about her smile. There was something about her gentleness that made Elphaba take that little step forward again. She watched as the girl before her, offered her a hand as she spoke her name. Elphaba looked hesitant for a moment, unsure how to react, before finally lifting her own hand from the inside of her cloak and grasping Galinda's with considerate care as she returned the soft smile.

'Elphaba,' she replied quietly, silently awaiting Galinda to pry her hand away as her emerald coloured hand made to take hers.

Galinda watched an emerald hand reach hers, and a silent hate in Elphaba's eyes as she watched her own skin, seemingly waiting for her to scorn it and be done with it.

'I love your skin…' she whispered gently, looking Elphaba in the eyes. Her fear had faded, and now her breath was almost normal. She had completely forgotten she was on the run.


	3. Lies Meet Truth

**A/N Another short chapter, sorry ^_^ I keep trying to get these chapters up better but there are always awkward points where it is sometimes good places to end the chapters. Forgive me, again. Hope You enjoy. Please R&R, me and my friend are really eager to know what you think!**

Elphaba looked on in silence, hatred for her own skin glowering in her eyes. She heard Galinda's comment and looked up, straight into her eyes. Elphaba looked away for a brief moment.

'It's ok; you don't have to lie…' Elphaba muttered. Looking back up at her again, she saw the sincere look on Galinda's face.

'I'm not lying…' Galinda whispered, and for an instant, just one long moment, Elphaba felt all her doubt, hatred and uncertainty fade as they looked into each others eyes. But then she felt it return a few moments later. Elphaba watched her reproachfully. Galinda could see the uncertainty rise in Elphaba's eyes again after the moment it had disappeared. But then saw her set it aside.

'Your dress is…nice…?' Elphaba said, watching the torn side of the pink material. She wasn't too keen on pink herself, but she was keen on Galinda's unexpected company. Galinda laughed at the stranger and her comment, as if they had been best friends for years, instead of new acquaintances for a few minutes.

Galinda smiled once more and watched mesmerised at Elphaba's long, dark, glossy hair, shining in the moonlight. She laughed again, very loudly this time, and replied to Elphaba's comment.

'Thanks. It's pink, but I can see you're not very into it. To tell you the truth, me neither. So, what are you doing in this bush alone?'

Elphaba hesitated as she tried to think of a certifiable answer to Galinda's question.

'I…err…was just looking for shelter…' Elphaba stumbled, trying to keep the answer as truthful as possible. She _was_ looking for shelter from the rain, but not because it was cold…

Galinda smiled at Elphaba and again watched her thoughtfully before replying.

'I'm just looking for shelter too.' She winked, but then lowered her voice to a whisper. 'I'm actually…running…from…someone…'

Elphaba was taken aback by Galinda's apparent trust in her. Already she had confided in her of all people. Elphaba's brow then furrowed in thought, as it often did these past few days.

'Who could you possibly be running from?' Elphaba thought aloud without realizing at first that she'd voiced her question.


	4. Friend Meets Father

**A/N The past two chapters wre really too short, so hopefully you forgive me and I bring you this longer one in return. Thanks gos out especially to Skyez for continuously co-writing this with me, and Elphiethegood for reviwing ^_^ Hope you're enjoying and please try not to kill me for the evil cliffhanger at the end...*cowers* otherwise I won't be able to update the next chappie for you... **

Galinda's smile faltered slightly, but she kept a brave face on.

'To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I have this feeling a person has been watching me for days, and when I was alone…A dark figure attacked, then a gang showed up. I ran away as quick as I could.' She gritted her teeth, and felt the bruise on her face.

'Are you alright?' Elphaba asked, concern arousing in her voice. 'Now, I mean.' She said, glancing Galinda over again, as if checking for any tell-tale signs of bruising or pain. She noticed as Galinda gritted her teeth and reached inside her pocket of her cloak to pull out something that looked like a small slice of bread wrapped in soft cloth. She held it out towards Galinda, offering to her. 'Go ahead, I'm not hungry, besides it's got a healing salve in it, it'll make you feel better.' Elphaba smiled gently, still holding it out, knowing that she would pay whatever consequences later. Right now, she just wanted to remain in the company of the first person to ever talk with her for so long.

Galinda reached out for the clothed bread, and held it in her hands. She smiled at those big eyes, and halved the bread, giving one part to Elphaba.

'Go on, you'll need strength if you want to get a good shelter. I insist.'

Elphaba took the half that Galinda returned and nibbled the edge of it slowly. She could tell the healing salve was still their as she felt her tired limbs feel more awake again as she nibbled. She glanced over at Galinda, smiling, before placing the rest of her half of the bread back into the pocket of her cloak. No-one had ever spent so much time with her, and she'd never had such genuine merriment in return. Either her mind was fooling her into some twisted delusion, or the two of them really were becoming good friends.

Galinda fidgeted with her fingers, in an awkward, but warm silence. She felt like Elphaba had never before been treated fairly, and was shocked that Galinda was even looking at her. Galinda felt a certain kinship towards Elphaba, and she wanted to get to know her more. She sighed and raised her head to the sky, concerned. She hoped that the gang had gone, but she knew it could be a trap.

Elphaba watched her sigh, and released an almost inaudible one herself. She knew they couldn't stay here, together, forever. Each had their own places to go and paths to take. She just wished that she could take hers with Galinda, even if for just a moment, so she could relish in friendship just a little while longer. However, she was startled from her reverie by a voice calling outside the bush.

'Come on out…I know you're in there…'

Galinda froze, and cursed under her breath. She ducked down low, and pulled at Elphaba's sleeve. Galinda happened to know sign language, and since she didn't want to make any noise, she used her fingers to tell her the warning to get down, or else they'll take her if they see her. She hoped Elphaba would understand, and she cringed as the footsteps got louder. She could practically smell their breath. _Any minute now Galinda_, she thought, closing her eyes. _I hope Elphaba gets down here quickly and quietly…_

Elphaba clearly saw Galinda's signals and understood them easily as far as her self-taught mind was concerned. Thankful for all the reading and studying she had brought upon herself this early in life, she was just about to crouch down, when she felt a firm hand grip her arm tightly.

'Aha! I've got you, you little cretin!' a man's voice called out. And much to Elphaba horror, it was a voice she plainly recognised. 'Nice of you to finally join us Miss Ga…' The man paused as he got a good look at the girl in his grasp. Once he saw the emerald green skin, his eyes filled with fury 'Elphaba! What the hell do you think you are doing here!?'

'Father…no…you…you don't understand…'

'Damn right I don't understand! Care to tell me why of all places you are sneaking in a bush instead of caring for your younger sister Nessarose!?!'

'Father, please, you have to listen to me!' Elphaba stuttered, stumbling over the words as she tried to form a coherent explanation.

'Don't talk to me about listening you filthy, insolent brat!' He brought the back of his hand against her cheek, and Elphaba swore the echo could be heard even in the Emerald City. 'You are no daughter of mine! You are but an eternal abomination! The only thing I want to listen to right now are your cries of consequence!' He yelled in absolute fury. For the first time, Elphaba was truly grateful that Galinda was still hidden, and couldn't see what her father had in store for her. Then the screams began.


	5. Abused Meets Friendship

**A/N Here we go, another long chapter for you guys in forgiveness of leaving you with an evil cliffhanger last time. Hope you enjoy. ^_^  
**

Galinda watched fearfully, and could see that Elphaba's eyes were asking her to run. Galinda pondered, biting her lip, but she knew what to do. She liked this Elphaba, and she was really kind to her. She wasn't just going to abandon her new friend. She withdrew upon a small amount of courage, and rolled out, into the man's legs, bowling him over. With a startled yelp, he fell back and smashed his head hard against something. With no time to lose, Galinda grabbed Elphaba's arm and tugged her away with all her strength, running through the fields with her.

Elphaba gasped and panted for breath as she pushed herself to keep up with Galinda's pace. Normally she was a fine runner and could go on for a few miles without a break needed, but she could feel her knees weakening beneath her after the lashings her father had just given her. She shivered as the blood dribbled down her back, unseen due to the torn cloth that covered it, and hoped that so far, Galinda hadn't noticed her hindrance. Elphaba looked over at the girl who had, just minutes ago, saved her from her father's unparalleled wrath and despite her lack of breath, manage to smile with gratitude. She pushed herself further, not wanting to stop merely for her sake In case she endangered Galinda's, and just kept her eyes on the bouncing gold locks just beside her.

Galinda could tell Elphaba was tiring and pushing herself, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. Galinda never used to be able to run fast, but she had stamina. She lagged behind a bit with her friend, and searched for the tree. Oh, where could it be? She could hear angry voices in the distance, and in alarm, she tripped and fell over, and disappeared into a hidden ditch.

'Elphaba, come over here quickly! They won't find us there!'

Elphaba did as Galinda instructed and appeared beside her new friend, wincing as the rough fabric of her clothing rubbed against the still bleeding wounds her father had made. She glanced at her, the same smile of gratitude on her face as she did so. They barely knew each other and already this blue-eyed blonde had helped her so much. She was about to mention it when she felt her eyes drawing closed from exhaustion. She tried desperately to fight against it, but her body seemed to disagree with her mind. The running and the blood loss seemed to add to the weariness that was already taking a toll on her before Galinda had appeared in her life. In an effort to keep awake, Elphaba tried something she instantly regretted. She bunched her hand into a fist and rammed it against her back as hard as she could, particularly where one of the most severe cuts resided. It was a foolhardy plan, and it wracked her body with immense pain, but for the moment at least, it helped her remain awake. Now there was just the problem of explaining the blood dripping from her hand to Galinda. Sometimes, she really did abhor her green skin.

Galinda could hear a small dripping noise, and turned to face Elphaba. She could see dark stains on her emerald hands. Galinda said nothing as she reached inside a small satchel and passed over some bandages, with some healing medicines.

Elphaba smiled with gratitude again as Galinda passed her the supplies and began rubbing some of the medicine across one of her lightly bruised shoulders.

'Why…?' She couldn't help but ask. 'Why did you help me? You could have easily run without me…?' Elphaba murmured. She did not mean to sound at all ungrateful, she was merely curious as to why someone tended to her so much as she had spent all her life fending for herself alone. She had to admit, it was a little alarming to her for someone to care so much. She turned to face Galinda in askance, waiting for an answer if she would get one, when her vision began to blur.

Galinda moved quickly, and laid Elphaba down on the ground. She hesitated to tell her the answer, but as she got more supplies, she finally thought of a suitable way of saying why she helped.

'Because you helped me. You were hurt. You are…my friend. I couldn't leave you, Elphie, I would never do that to someone I owed much to. Besides, I knew you needed to get away too, and you couldn't if you were being harmed with no help.' She smiled warmly, and watched as Elphaba dozed lightly.

Elphaba was stunned by her words, and never thought she'd earn a nick name from anyone, especially not from someone she only just met. She smiled through her weariness, knowing today of all days, she'd never smiled so genuinely so many times in all her life as much as she had today.

'Thanks Glinda…' She murmured as unconsciousness began to seep into her mind, making her pronounce her name in such that way without thought. Somewhere in her mind, she'd been wanting to call her that, as her own nickname for her friend, but daren't bring it up before now, as tiresome as forming coherent language had become, it seemed to have affected her perception on what she thought and what she said.

Galinda smiled at Elphaba again, and thought about what Elphie had just called her. Glinda…She liked it. Galinda got set to work, using any protection spells she could think of to hide them, and to allow them to make a fire. She also tried a few masking spells to hide the smoke, the smells and noise of the fire from sight and sense.


	6. Friends Meet Threats

**A/N It's Valentine's Day, so, despite mine being utter c***, i thought I'd be nice to you guys and give you another longer chapter, enjoy ^_^ (Disclaimer in chapter 2)**

As Elphaba let her mind cross the borderline of sleep and wake, she witnessed the strange dreams that played out before her. There were sometimes rare occasions, where something she had dreamt came to pass in reality itself. Almost premonitions as it were. But Elphaba, being the doubtful yet questioning self she is, refused to look at it that way and merely interpreted her dreams as what she thought could happen. Would happen. However this time, the dreams seem to constantly show her with Glinda. Everywhere and anywhere. As if almost a subconscious force to make her remain with her new friend. And despite all doubt, Elphie knew in the pit of her mind that this, of all dreams, would indeed twist its way into truth. One way or another. For a few mere moments, she relished in the dreams, the sincerity and happiness shared between the two of them. But suddenly, one of them seem to take a turn she didn't want to see, and soon enough, Elphaba found herself awoken from her slumber. Perhaps from fear, or from need, she did not know. All she did know was that one moment she was lying in a blissful sleep, the next she was aloft, standing, breaking any sense of comfort the dreams had brought, and Glinda's spell along with it…

Glinda woke quickly, as a sound like a siren filled her ears. She saw Elphie standing in alarm and gulped. Elphaba had set off the spells, and footsteps were coming fast. She grabbed her bag, Elphaba, and ran into a hole she had dug, just in case. In there, she blocked the hole, but left a gap for air, and ran along the tunnel into a cave. There, she rested and set to work on stronger spells.

Elphaba looked back at Galinda with apology in her eyes. She hadn't meant to distort everything, and she knew it was accidental, but after years of her father forcing every blame on her, it had become a habit to take the blame for any little thing, or feel guilty for any such occasion.

'I'm sorry, I had no idea, I didn't mean…' But she stopped for a moment, taking it in. Just how long had she slept for? It couldn't have been that long, then again, Galinda couldn't have done all this preparation and such in such a short time, even with the aid of Magick, could she? Or maybe, she was just more exhausted than she'd first thought…

Galinda fell to her knees, gasping for air. She knew she had gone way past her limits, and if she didn't recharge, she could die. But she needed to finish once last spell. She beckoned over Elphaba and told her the last spell she was to do for her, while she took a quick rest.

Elphaba could see Glinda's own exhaustion and wasn't surprised with all that she had accomplished that she was in as much a need of rest as she herself had been. Elphaba quietly withdrew her cloak from her shoulders, draping it over Glinda carefully so she would not feel the cold and set to work on the spell that Glinda had asked her to do. It was a pretty basic one, and even without Glinda telling her, she already knew what to do and recite. Yet another thankful help from her studying late at night when her father could not catch her. She whispered the recited language of the spell, balancing each syllable on her tongue carefully, knowing that even the simplest mistake could ruin the whole thing. As she finished, she spared a glance back over at Glinda, then set to work on seeing what food she possibly had scraps of left that they could share. After all, that's all she ever did get.

Galinda opened one eye- and chuckled as Elphaba bobbed around for food. She looks like a scavenger, Galinda thought.

'Hey, Elphie, there is something under that stalactite... yeah, right there. I think its food...'

Elphaba looked up as she heard Glinda's voice, and went to where she had suggested. At first Elphaba was hesitant. Glinda was right, there was something edible there, but that wasn't why she hesitated. Elphie then took a deep breath and reached to get the food. She bit hard down against her tongue, trying not to show any signs of weakness as she felt the water from the stalactite as it drip onto her skin as it brushed it. She winced carefully as she felt the burn, almost like acid against her, but fought back against it as she gathered the food and made her way back over to Glinda. She sat down near where Glinda laid and set down the food they had. Two quarters of soft bread, several handfuls of munchkin berries, two Gillikin apples and a single rosedhet leaf.

Galinda smiled at her friend and sat up slowly. She was about to say something, when a foot kicked right through the cave entrance. There was that man.

'Hello, PRINCESS' he growled menacingly, clicking his fingers and entering.

'Thought you could get away with that did you? Either of you?' Frex asked as he glanced at the two of them, each in turn. Menace in his eyes for Galinda and abhorrence within for Elphaba. 'Well not this time. Clever trick you pulled before, but it won't work again.' Frex continued. Elphaba stood, summoning an ounce of strength within her and stood before her father.

'Leave Glinda alone.' She demanded, her own voice filling with hatred for the one person said to love her.

'Oooh, getting a little temper now are we?' Frex asked, sarcastically condescending. 'It's not like you of all people can stop me.' He said as he stalked towards Galinda threateningly, fingering the knife in his grasp. He was just inches away from her when suddenly, all of Elphaba's anger, fury and hatred erupted from inside.

'I said…LEAVE HER ALONE!' She thundered, and before either of them could comprehend what was going on, Frex was flung from his feet, crashing into the far wall of the mini cavern behind them, and with such force he was gasping for breath. Elphaba picked up the knife he had dropped in his mid-flight and directed it towards him slowly. The shine of the silver cast an eerie glow against her emerald skin, reflecting the hatred in her hazel eyes. 'If you ever threaten her again, I won't hesitate to kill you…'

'Now, now, what sort of daughter would kill their own father?' He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm still.

'Do not tempt me…' Elphaba said as she gathered the morsels of food they had, helped Glinda to her feet, and soon they were running once again.


	7. Sweet Dreams

**A/N Another long chappie cuz I didn't upload yesterday, this was originally gonna be two short posts but I made it one whole long one. Please keep up the r&r ^_^ Disclaimer is in Chapter 2 Enjoy**

Glinda barely could behold what she was seeing, and panted hard as they scrambled through the tunnel. Every time she tripped or stumbled, Elphaba helped her up, her eyes gleaming with hatred of her father. They ran all night until they were out the town and into a small barren waste land.

'We should... fly' Glinda gasped clutching her side. They had run 800 miles and never rested.

'Good idea…' Elphaba agreed, coming to a halt with Glinda beside her. 'You wait here; I'll be right back...' She said, as she handed the clothed morsels to Glinda and disappeared from view for a minute. She came back a minute later, a broom gripped in her hand and a determined look across her features. 'Sorry, this was all I could find, once we find somewhere to stay, I'll find something better.' She told her, holding the broom out in front of her, she closed her eyes, and tried her best to recall one of the spells she had practised many nights ago as a young child. This particular spell needed all the concentration she could muster, not to mention the strength she had left, and soon a light sheen of sweat had broken out across her forehead as she murmured under her breath. 'Ay nahmen akah neatei gunairei Hecate nahmen…' A few moments later, she let go of the broom, letting her hands fall back from it, and to her relief, it remained hovering a few feet off the ground.

Glinda gasped, and joined Elphaba on the broom. They rose into the air fast, and the broom flew its self all night, until they found a very busy city place, busy enough to not be found. The air had refreshed Glinda, and she got an idea. Instead of Elphaba having to hide under a cloak, she took out a fine, white powder, which she dabbed onto Elphaba's emerald skin, which soon turned a beautiful cream. They turned round and entered a small door, into a small hotel.

With Glinda in tow, Elphaba delved further inside the hotel, sneaking past several corridors until they came across a small passageway. If she was where she thought she was, and she was pretty sure, then she knew what to do. Placing a finger to her lips in a silent motion for Glinda to keep quiet, Elphaba rapped on one of the bricks on the wall. For a while, nothing happened, but then the silence was disturbed. There was a grinding sound as several bricks disappeared from the wall, and a pale face appeared in their place.

'Who is it? What do you want?' The tone of voice was soft, yet still demanding. Elphaba had to think on her feet, and motioned for Glinda to come closer.

'Forgive me for disturbing you, but I come in askance of shelter…' Elphaba began

'Who ARE you?' The voice cut it, sterner than before.

'Excuse my rudeness, kind sir; I am but the humble assistance to the dear…' Elphaba paused and dragged Glinda by the arm into his view. 'Lady Amond, daughter of Lord Dill Amond. WE wish a place to stay; may you be so kind as to grant us so?' Elphaba asked, faking as much of a polite tone as she could muster and pretending to bow before Glinda.

Glinda was shocked at Elphaba's sudden acting, but she played along as best as she could, not speaking, just staring sadly into space. The voice was stuttering like a fool, and before long, it spoke again.

'C-come in p-please, I-it's my hou-hounor!'

A section of the wall slid away easily and Elphaba bowed, moving to the side to let Glinda in first. It was expected of her of course, or so she made it seem that way. She slipped in after and the wall closed behind them again as the man returned the bricks he had misplaced.

'Forgive me for the mess Lady Amond, I did not expect such a high guest of all people,' the man stuttered, much to Elphaba's discomfort. She hadn't meant for the acting to go that far…

Glinda walked down a dark corridor, feeling calmer with Elphaba in her presence. She entered through a heavy oak door, into what appeared to be a luxurious room, with red satin carpets and white walls.

Elphaba followed quietly, gasping herself at the magnificence of the room they entered.

'This is amazing…' Elphaba whispered, never before having seen such grandeur.

'Hush you,' the man told her, obviously taking the words of her 'assistance' and thinking more along the lines of 'silent slave.'

'Hush yourself…' Elphaba replied, the words just slipping from her tongue before she could take them back. The man stalked over to her and slapped her across the cheek. However, his act smeared some of the powder which hadn't yet had a time to settle. The light tint of green beneath shocked him instantly.

'SWEET OZ! You're GREEN!' He yelled.

'Yeah, yeah, I think I know that…' Elphaba grumbled, glaring at him.

'This is not possible! You must be some sort of demon! Some sort of parasite sent to assassinate Lady Amond! I will not let you…' His head hit the floor with a loud thunk. Elphaba's fist remained in the air from where she had struck him for a moment, relishing in the act, before pulling it back to her side again.

'Finally, he shuts up…'

Glinda laughed, and shifted the body to the side. 'Lets try making it more permanent... we don't want any more bodies, do we?' Elphie laughed back, and lay down on one of the beds, instantly falling to a sweet rest.

It was only as she lay down, that she realized just how much energy that levitation spell had taken out of her. Yet she still sighed with relief to finally be able to rest in a comfortable position. On a bed no less. She turned onto her side, gazing at Galinda for a moment.

'Hey Glinda, can I ask you something?' She asked, watching her friend with calm eyes. Glinda looked up as she said this.

'How do you feel? About…' Elphaba hesitated, about to continue, before thinking back on it. That was too personal a question for the moment, so she reworded it carefully. 'I mean…how do you feel about all of this?'

Glinda lay back, and sucked her teeth thoughtfully. That question...

'I feel... upset, perhaps, for being chased to a strange land, but at the same time I feel joy, because I have met my best friend.'

Elphaba smiled; after all, she had provided a better answer than she had dared hope for.

'Thanks…' Elphaba turned back onto her spine and sighed with relief again. 'You know…you're the first friend I've ever had…and by far the greatest…' Elphaba said as she untied her long braid of hair. For now at least, she did not care for anything outside this room. Not her father, nor the consequences of all her current actions. For the first time in her life, she simply relished, in what was here with her, right at the moment in time. And, she hoped it'd stay that way, at least for a little time longer. Something about Glinda gave her an air of comfort. Everything became easier with her in safe distance. Easier to breathe, easier to learn, easier to understand, easier to be herself…It was easier for her to live…


	8. Past Meets Present

**A/N sorry I havn't updated in a while but I've been a little busy, so here's a new chap. I know this one is another short one but I thought there was another good ending here.**

Despite her tiresome treks and her exhausted limbs, Glinda couldn't sleep. She propped herself back up and looked over at the green girl in the opposite bed.

'Hey…Elphie? Are you awake…?' Glinda asked, a little uncertain.

At the sound of Glinda's voice, Elphaba sat up slowly, feeling stiff from overworking her tired body, but still turned to Glinda and nodded her head.

'Are you alright?' She asked, concerned for her friend.

'I'm fine…' Glinda replied, watching as Elphaba made her way to her bed, lighting a candle to bring some light into the room. 'Elphie…Why…' She hesitated, unsure if she was about to ask something too personal, yet continued anyway. 'Why did you run from home? From your father?' Glinda asked.

'It's that obvious huh…?' Elphaba sighed, sitting beside Glinda. 'The only reason I'm telling you is cuz I trust you…But…he abused me…all the time…more like torture than abuse really…even on occasion…' Elphaba swallowed hard, as if the next words were impossible to say. 'Well…lets just say…My Verdi Gris wasn't the worst part of my childhood…' Elphaba cringed as she spoke, as if just voicing it brought up memories too painful to forget…

Glinda patted Elphaba's back, whispering soothing words, watching her hazel eyes water. Glinda saw Elphaba look up at her, and saw immense faith and trust directly to her. Glinda cleared her throat, and watched her friend.

'You know what? You don't have to worry about him anymore... I'll be with you, I promise. He won't lay another finger on you harshly, and if he does, my bones will shake and I'll make his break. I swear Elphaba, on myself that I will always be by your side.'

'I have been mistreated too, though it may be hard for you to believe. My weakness is my guilt, my words...' Glinda started to whisper her weaknesses to her companion, and when she finished, she looked hopefully back at Elphaba, as if to say, 'We all have weaknesses, we are all human, but none of us are humane when pushed'

Elphaba gazed back at her friend, grateful for many more reasons than one. She would've given anything in her life to have such compassionate company, and now she was sure that she would fight against any odds whatsoever to keep it that way.

'You know that I'll always stand by you…Come what may with hell to pay…' Elphaba told Glinda, taking one hand in hers and squeezing it lightly to prove her point.

Glinda smiled, and laid her hand in Elphaba's. Her face was lit with warmth; her joy caught rushing to her cheeks. She hugged Elphaba closely, without warning. Glinda laughed again, her voice lyrical, and her soft blonde curls bouncing. She then yawned, stretched and fell off the bed. She laughed again and hauled herself into her bed. 'Night Elphie' she whispered, as the lights went off.

Elphaba smiled helplessly as she watched Glinda fall and heard her laugh. It was like musical beauty beyond comprehension to Elphaba's ears. Elphaba blew the candle out, causing the room to darken again and slipped back into her own bed.

'Goodnight Glinda,' she whispered with a genuine smile.


	9. Demonic Blades Dig Deeper Than Words

**A/N:Hehe, sorry guys, for not updating. Keep the R+R up, we love your replies! This is Skye here, the one Sylvia was talking about. Please enjoy! We wrote this on MSN, so... yeaaaaaaah. **

**Sylvia: ???? Toe?  
**

Frexspar Thropp hid silently in wait. It'd taken so much effort to finally find them, yet at last he had done so successfully, after searching many hotels, merely with samples of blood to go on. He had waited with baited breath and aroused victorious. For not only did he know their plans and such for now, but he had also been given an insight to their weaknesses. He couldn't help but let the sly smile creep across his face as he emerged from his hiding place, to complete the next stage of his plan. He signalled to some of the others of his little troupe and made their ways to their bedsides as quietly as possible. Frexspar gazed down at the girl that lay sleeping before him with a malevolent glint in his eyes. He cared nothing for his own daughter's welfare, the only reason for bringing her along was to use her to his advantage, seemingly in more ways than one to use against the girl he now towered over. After all, the blonde one may fetch a rather decent price… He thought. Almost everything was blown in that one instant, where one of the gang members stepped on a creaky plank. Frex glanced up worriedly, knowing his daughter was a light sleeper and immediately noticed her stirring. She sat bolt upright at the sight of the strange men around her and immediately tried to arouse Glinda.

'Glinda! Wake up! We have to run! Glin – '

'Shut her up!' Frexspar growled through his teeth, and Elphaba's frantic yells were cut off as one of the men improvised quickly and swung one of their clubs as hard as he could against her skull.

Glinda was pretending to sleep, and so was Elphaba. When she heard the strangled yelp, she quickly thrust her blankets at the gang, smothering them. She grabbed Elphaba and hauled her onto her shoulder. She got the broom, and started to run down the hall, when hand grabbed her head, and a sharp stone smashed her skull with a dull thunk. It was all a blur...

Elphaba awoke slowly, feeling the worst aching in her head since she was around 5 years old. She groaned as she felt the dull throbbing at the back of her mind.

'Glinda…?' She groaned, turning her head carefully so as not to cause it to hurt more. As soon as she saw her, she had to bite her lip to keep back the tears in her eyes. She had promised to protect her, yet now here they were in some unknown place, chained against the wall. She was about to call her name again when she heard Glinda shaking. 'Are you….are you alright…?'

Glinda opened her eyes, and spotted Elphaba. She calmed down when she could hear the familiar voice, and sighed with relief, knowing that her friend was okay. It was dark, and although they could only see each other, they knew there was something else in the room, waiting for its moment.

'So, you two are awake?' Frexspar's voice drifted from among the darkness. 'It took you long enough…' He grumbled.

'Can we have some fun yet?' Another voice chided, harsher, more sinister, it sent shivers down Elphaba's spine.

'In time, my friend…' Frexspar replied serenely. The man's snigger echoed throughout the walls, adding to the chill, as Frexspar came into their view. 'Now then, time to discuss business…' He began, lacing his fingers together behind his back and pacing in front of them.

Galinda cringed as Frexspar's fingers held her chin. He was up close, and she shook as he whispered words into her ears. She waited until he was close enough, and spat on his face. 'Dear, dear, Galinda, we can't have that now, can we?' The other man chuckled, and Galinda started to shiver as she heard the sharpening of a blade.

'Don't touch her…' Elphaba mumbled, glaring at her father with hatred, with every movement he made.

'What was that my dear?' Frex asked, in a sickly condescending tone.

'I said, don't touch her…' Elphaba repeated, growling this time.

'I think you'll find you're in no position to tell me what to do.' Frex replied, in that same sadistic tone. 'Lian, please pass me the Cretwer, I think I need to teach my daughter…' He spat the word, as if it were poison on his tongue. 'Some manners, and prove to her friend just how serious I am…'

'Certainly…' A sick laugh accompanied the image of the man as he stepped forward, clasping in his hand, what looked like a chained whip of 13 tails, each darted haphazardly with random sharp blades of twisted and menacing metal. Elphaba's eyes widened in fear. She was used to her father's punishments, but this was taking it too far.

'Lian, I you would so kindly turn her for me, I wish for her friend to witness this…' Frex said, smirking.

'Care to do the honours yourself, sir?' Lian asked, offering Frex the Cretwer.

'Certainly…' Frex grinned with glee as he lifted the Cretwer into the air, and lashed it down with as much force as humanely possible. Elphaba bit down onto her lip, so hard it began to bleed, just to keep from screaming as the metal dug inside with such agonizing force it was impossible. The metal gleamed in the dim light, shining scarlet red with fresh wet blood as Frex continued his starter activity. He seemed to relish every moment…


	10. Decision Meets Danger

**A/N MorsDelecti; Apologies in adavance for how long this author's note is gonna be and for how long I havn't updated in. Thanks so much to Skye for uploading the other chapter for me...(seeing as I've been busy with revision, I have so many exams coming up in the next few months, it's a NIGHTMARE! One of the only things keeping me sane is the fact I'm gonna see WICKED after it all, in May. YAY!!!!!!!!!!) *cough cough* Anyways, thanks to all those who read our story, and on behalf of Me and Skye, we'd like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's r and r'd so far, especially 'i'llkissyourdocmartins' who had us both leaping over the moon with joy at how many reviews you've shared so far! Btw, during this chapter, especially near the ending, Elphaba may act more OOC than usual ( *sheepish look*) but I hope you guys don't mind, and the insanity is kinda upped during this chapter too. Two new OCs will be joining this story in the chapter that follows this one, just as a prior mention. After one or two more lines I'll shut up...  
**

**A/N Skye; Hey guys. Thanks for the sudden burst of r and r, especially to one fan, we thank you**

**A/N Mors Delecti; In appreciation for your stunning reviews, we dedicate this chapter to 'i'llkissyourdocmartins' (I LOVE your stories btw!) Hope you like it ^^**

Galinda screamed in shock, and swung herself into Lian, knocking him over. She took the blades in her mouth, and threw them into Frex's shoulder blade, and they buried deep into his flesh. Galinda was secretly strong, and she didn't like using her strength too much, but she would do ANYTHING for her friend. Her eyes burned with a fiery compassion, as she watched Frex cough up blood, and curse.

He walked over to her, and pulled out the blades. Without a word, he faced Elphaba and brought down the blades to their faces... but suddenly, a hand stopped the blades. Frex turned around, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, seeing who this person was…

Frexspar looked up in surprise, surely no-one could have caught him off guard in here of all places. Yet it seems who he did see, really did catch him off guard.

'Lian!? What do you think you're doing!?' He cried, trying to wrench the blades back into his own grip.

'What does it look like I'm doing? And it's Liam not Lian…' He said, obviously proving stronger than Frex as he kept the blades from him.

'Are you insane!?' Frexspar nearly screamed, his fury overwhelming.

'I don't think I'm the one that's insane, just look at yourself…' Liam gestured, but Frex couldn't care less. All his life he had wanted to rid himself of these two insignificant children, and he was so close, he wasn't about to give up now. He gave up on trying to get the blades and lurched towards Glinda, gripping her roughly by the neck.

'Father…don't…' Elphaba coughed, blood dribbling from her mouth rapidly as she tried to speak.

'Why? What can YOU do?!' He screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching Glinda tighter. But this in turn, only infuriated Elphaba even more. She was willing to take any pain herself, but she wasn't about to let some filthy old man do the same to Glinda. Despite her condition, she leapt up at him and clawed at him relentlessly, causing his grip to slip and he dropped Glinda to the floor. With a forceful kick to the abdomen, he threw Elphaba off him and she crashed into Glinda, toppling them both to the floor in a heap.

'Glinda…I'm sorry…' Elphaba found herself in the midst of yet another coughing fit, spattering blood all over the floor, as she tried to desperately apologize to her friend for her father's murderous behaviour.

Glinda felt hot, salty tears run down her cheeks, and heard her friend saying sorry, as if it had ended. Glinda pushed herself up, and tackled Frex down, attacking him with as much anger she could muster, full force. Sadly, though, he managed to get her off his chest, and grabbed a blade from the ground. He threw it as hard as he could, and it sank into Glinda's neck. The pain rushed through her.

She still got up, but was brought down by a sharp whip, slashing her back persiently. She took every hit, and stopped Elphaba from helping. Glinda quickly jumped onto Liam's back, and told him a quick plan, as his cut palms held back the steady Crewter. She leapt agiley as ever, founded with fresh promise of life, and Elphaba. Glinda crashed into Frex, but before she could turn, he pushed the blade into her neck deeper.

'Glinda!' Elphaba yelled frantically, struggling to get herself to her feet and dragged a blade from the ground. Frex turned and realized what she planned to do, and in turn grabbed one of his own. Elphaba swung the blade at him as hard and as manic as possible, forming all her pain and strength into each blow as she only thought of her friend. Frex parried her weakening blows easily, and managed to spin on his feet, smashing the blade hilt into the upper half of her right arm with a sickening crunch. However, she refused to give in and merely switched the blade between her hands. After many trying efforts, she managed to slash him across the thigh and confirm a deeply fatal gash to the higher left of his stomach. He stumbled back but continued to fight back against his daughter, like a war between the two. Suddenly, Elphaba was caught off guard at the wrong moment, and Frex lunged forward, stabbing the blade through her abdomen and its glinting silver protruded from her chest. She wavered for a moment, her gaze falling on Glinda, but then something unknown claimed control over her limbs. The one thing she'd held secret, was about to be revealed. And with it, all hell about to break loose.

Elphaba's eyes glazed over deepening from hazel into a total absence of light, complete nothingness. Her head fell forward, looking down at the blade through her chest, and without any physical movement, the blade began to slip backward and remove itself. It hovered in the air, dripping scarlet blood to the floor as it swung around. She turned slowly, her movements of abnormal grace for such a numb-like stance. She murmured under her breath so fast that all Frex could hear was a blur of near silent speech. However it was no language he knew. The blades scattered across the floor, one by one, began to pick themselves up and hover beside the green girl as if they were sprites of old war warriors returning from the grave. They bore no physical existence, all that could be seen were the blades themselves and Frex stared in horror as he watched Elphaba's skin grow a darker shade of green. He blinked his eyes frantically, hoping it was all but a dream as he watched a misty ether gather above her, like the spirit of hell itself.

'You…you demon…you are no child…you are the very devil incarnate…' Frex stuttered, completely petrified to the bone. Any sense of courage or glee faded the moment he laid eyes on the 'creature' before him. 'What in Oz ARE you…?' He murmured. And somewhere, some secret part of Elphaba locked away in her mind, was hopeful that Glinda might be unconscious, so as not to witness this. As she spoke, her voice was no longer compassionate or sentimental, but as if resounding the very essence of hatred itself.

'Hell hath no fury, like the Wicked scorned…' The creature of ether seemed to manifest into a twisted grin as it said this, and all the blades lifted into the air at once. For the first, and last, time in his life, Frexspar Thropp screamed in terror…


	11. Soul And Lunar Lights

**A/N I know, I havn't updated in AGES but hey...With exams coming just round a few days/weeks, my family dragging me out caravan camping AND my friend's birthday party (which was thrillifyingly awesome!!!) I havn't had much time to update in a while, so please forgive me people ^^ Btw, this chapter sparks the entering of two new OCs created by me and Skye (see if you can guess who did who ^^) Just to give you a prior warning. Plus, I don't whether it was a good idea or not, or worth it or what-not but I decided to up the rating of the fic, purely due to all the violence so far, there's so much of it!(Can't say I don't love it though, despite how overlly unrealistic all this is :P) Anyways, as usual, please R&R 'cuz that helps inspire us to keep writing ^^ And it's nice to hear what you think, good points, bad points, yada yada yada...I really should stop talking now, considering I talked my friend's ear off today and screamed my vocal chords raw after foolishly going on the most roller coasters i've ever been on in my life in just one short day...ok...no pun intended, and now's the time for me to shut up and let you get on with the reading of the story...Though if you even bothered to read all that, you have my sincerest respect for doing so ^^ **

Glinda's eyes fluttered softly as she heard demonic growls, and sick, sadistic screams for mercy. A laughed echoed- Elphaba's voice. Or _was_ it hers? Glinda couldn't be sure. Glinda looked through her curtain of hair, and saw blades dig into Frex's throat, chest and skull. 'Elphie' she whispered, looking for her friend. Where was she? Glinda gasped as two firm hands pulled her up, and she hugged Elphaba gladly as she saw her familiar face.

Elphaba gazed at Glinda for a moment, and then hastily looked away. She still wasn't back to her usual self and she didn't want Glinda to see anymore of it than she might already have done. She considered trying to force herself to make it go back, to restrain it, but then had a sudden second thought. She had so much power running through her veins; she could put it to good use. She looked back up at Glinda, not bothering to worry about whether Glinda would notice the change in her eyes or fading appearance.

'Glinda, I need you to stay still and trust me for a minute…' Elphaba's voice still sounded darker than usual, but she brushed it off as she tried to concentrate. Elphaba lifted her hands, feeling Glinda flinch a little under her ice cold touch, and concentrated further.

_I can do this…_Elphaba thought. She waited for a few moments, then the Magick released a little from her palm and the gash in Glinda's neck began to heal just a bit. After a few moments, Glinda's wounds were mostly healed, and the bleeding had slowed, but Elphaba could continue no longer. The effects from before were finally lifting, and she was beginning to feel extremely light-headed and weak. She looked up again, into Glinda's eyes with her usual hazel hues and smiled ever so lightly. But then the blood-loss and consequence of what she had done finally caught up with her and she collapsed right into Glinda's arms.

Glinda shuddered as Elphaba fell into her arms. They had to get away- quick, and they couldn't if Elphaba was unconscious. Liam started to come over to help, when his eyes turned dark red, and his intentions changed. Lian was now in charge, and coming fast. Glinda screamed as the blades struck her chest, almost piercing her heart.... when suddenly, there was a blinding flash.

Two figures grabbed Glinda and Elphie, and took off with them, without saying a word. Glinda was amazed, but she soon stopped thinking about her heroes, as her air was cut off

She was in a fatal position, and time was running out fast. She held onto Elphaba's emerald hand, and closed her eyes.

The two figures rushed, gazing quickly at one another, with a nod of the head, and continued to run. After a few minutes, the two of them were convinced they were far enough away and veered to the left. A short walk through the woods and they arrived at a small cavern, made up to look more like a small cottage than the rock it really was, and the two strangers, carrying Elphaba and Glinda with them, headed inside. They manoeuvred Elphaba and Glinda to the two made beds, set up neatly as if ready for such an occasion. Once they were settled, one of the strangers began to look them over. Lifting their head quickly, they called to the other one.

'Ouch…Good thing we got there when we did Soulea, otherwise these guys wouldn't have lasted much longer.' She said. Now in the light and haven of their self-made sanctuary of stone, the figure examining them pulled her hood down. Her deep red hair was tied back into a long ponytail that fell to about waist height, the dark ruby colour entwining with the simmering liquid amber of her irises, which seemed to stand out more due to the dark shadows under her eyes and the strange scar that crossed her left eye, only to curve beneath. This scar seemed to affect the colour of her left eye as it seemed to simmer with sparks of silver among the amber. 'It's likely they'll be out for a while, so…' she shrugged her shoulders lightly as she walked over to a small pale of water, drenching a cloth with the cool liquid, and began to clean some of Glinda's wounds.

Soulea looked intently at her friend and pulled back her red cloak. Her silver hair, like the solar eclipse, glimmered with light. It flashed and changed to light blue. Her star water eyes shone brightly like her hair. Soulea's silvery, light, green-blue skin shimmered with intention, and two panels of light that looked like scythes floated off her shoulder blades, fluttering sometimes like wings.

'Lunea, we mustn't hasten to heal. That's one of your specialties. Stay with the blonde, I'm going to check on the other.' Soulea walked off, her cloak and hair swishing as she went along. Her hair changed back to silver, and she carefully held Elphaba in her steady arms, cauterising her wounds.

Lunea nodded, and continued to clean the wounds with care. The tone of her own pale skin was hard to see in the dim light, but the tinge of her own lightly green skin still remained visible. The way she had once been called a rose, sent shivers down her spine at the memory. And yet, somehow she always steeled herself against such an insult by clarifying that all roses have thorns, so did she. She shook the light shiver off and concentrated back to what she was doing.

'What do you suppose we do once they have awoken…?' Lunea wondered aloud, her voice almost musical with it's essence of soprano touch. She stood slowly, removing her cloak, revealing a lengthy black tunic beneath and loose trousers. Her elongated flame hair shifted with the movement. Her thin, lean form went unseen beneath the loose clothing, and she preferred it that way. Just as she preferred to keep her certain 'ability' a secret. Something only Soulea knew that she could do. Any other person who had known, she had already accidentally killed from losing control…

Soulea finished clearing out Elphaba's wounds and stood up, to face Lunea.

'We shall tell them the truth, and let them decide if they wish for our assistance. I'd like to help those girls out. Something inside me lead us to them, and I think we are supposed to help them... although saving them might have been it, Lunea'

'Yeah, I should think that's a good idea…' Lunea sighed, but not in anger, but purely relief. She laid her cloak over Glinda gently, providing a sort-of make-shift cover. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb her.

'Still, what do you think happened…? Sounded like all hell broke loose to me, almost looked it too.' Lunea admitted, stretching a little. 'Perhaps we can ask them…' Lunea looked at the two of them, and then thought against it. 'Well…some other time…If they want to…' She said, scratching the back of her skull lightly. She had a great deal of sympathy towards these two women, even without knowing who they were, but her instinct told her to sympathise.


	12. ApologiesFrom Us Meets OdditiesStory

**A/N Ok people, there is no way i feel i can apologize enough for not uploading anything in such a long time, but I've had an enmasse of exams to deal with and then we delved straight into GCSE work for my core subjects which makes everything just that more annoying. Also i've been having to do pieces of homework for my writer's course so that's taken up time too. And to add to that, I've been ill this past week, and still am, which does NOT help my situation... Also, in May, i had a week off in London where I got to see Wicked for the first time, which was awesome and another pheasablish reason as to why I havn't updated... I know this chapter isn't very long and such and i'm extremely sorry!!! And this story often has mistakes due to it's unbeta-edness so thats why the past load of chapters have parts or things in that seem wrong, (like the number in a certain chapter is typed wrong...sorry...) please forgive me!!! *plays 'Forgiven' in the background by Within Temptation* Feel free to review...you don't have to, it'll just help us feel better.**

_**Disclaimer; No, i don't own wicked *sniffle* or it's characters *sneeze* only half of this story idea *snuffle* the other half being my friend's idea *sneeze again* well, proberly more than half is her idea...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to those who have reviewed this story so far (however bad the chapter is ^^); Elphiethegood, Skye, A, Redheaded Devil, :), and especially to our most frequent reviewer I-Stalk-Espinosa-xo who is just plain awesome. **_

_**Also dedicated to Dianne Pilkington, Ashleigh Gray, Oliver Tompsett and all the current London cast which i saw 'cuz they were awesomely awesome!  
**_

Soulea winced as Lunea fixed her finger. Her hair turned red and went darker. She thought for a moment or two, and got out her quill. She dipped it into her blood, and wrote in mid air, making words appear. She read them carefully before rubbing them out. With a sigh, she started to doze slightly.

Lunea watched as Soulea began to doze and couldn't help but smile a little. She turned back to the two sleeping women and whispered.

'Guess it's up to you guys now…You decide…'

Lunea leaned back, daydreaming for a moment, before returning to reality. She muttered under her breath, and a book wisped into existence onto her lap. She skimmed several pages swiftly, before falling onto one and began to study it vigorously. She continued with each page in rapid succession after one another amidst the silence around her.

Lian stood with his blood stained hands, watching Frex wither in pain. He couldn't help him now. He was about to turn away, when all of a sudden, as voice said. 'I can help your Master, Lian.' Lian turned around, and saw a dark shadowy figure leaning over Frex. He whispered a few words, and all of Frex's wound's healed. Lian started in awe. The figure faced him again.

'I wish to join you. And I need to add in something to save your Master permanently.' He threw dust on Frex's tired face, and it grew dark purple, with a red tint. Eight foreboding arms stretched out of the chest, and ribs stuck round his body. Frex changed completely, but then went back to normal. The figure spoke again. 'He now has a new form, immortal Chet. Chet belongs to me. But only when I call him. Chet will only submerge when I call. Frex will still be normal.'

Elphaba shuffled, groaning in the immense pain that came flooding back. For a moment, she daren't open her eyes for fear of seeing the worst. But she took a deep breath, braced against the agony, and opened her eyes as much as possible. Her brow furrowed in confusion almost instantly. Where was she? What happened? Her memory was like a thick, hazy fog that she couldn't pull through. She looked about herself desperately, trying to find a glimpse of Glinda and she tensed as she saw her friend sleeping beside her. Her first thought was to wake her and she reached out to do so when a voice stopped her.

'I wouldn't if I were you…' Lunea's voice drifted to her ears, sounding almost as if she were right beside her. 'She's still healing, and so are you…'

Soulea walked in, and raised her hands calmly, seeing Elphaba's eyes fill with alarm. 'We saved you in that cave... we would like you to stay here until you heal, uh...?' Soulea sat down next to Glinda, making sure she was okay. She put a cold towel to her forehead and sat up. 'Your friend...err... has a fever. It would be best if you made sure she is okay, seeing you have a slight illness...And she has a fatal chest wound that bears an excruciating burn. We have cast spells to keep her in a healing sleep until it's gone'

Elphaba turned to gaze at the two of them in turn, and noticed Lunea nod to her. She couldn't help but sigh.

'This is all my fault…As usual…' Elphaba murmured, mentally kicking herself for bringing Glinda into all the trouble. Lunea saw this and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sure it's not…' Lunea whispered reassuringly. 'You still need to rest a bit, try going back to sleep…'

Elphaba looked at her with a slightly sceptic look on her face, unsure whether to completely trust these strangers yet. She was getting there, after all, for all she knew, these two had saved their lives, but at times, trust was just a little too hard to give out on first impression.

'We'll wake you if anything changes with your friend…' Lunea continued. 'Promise.' She smiled lightly at Elphaba, warming strangely to her. Perhaps due to the likeness of their skin colour, she didn't know, but her earlier instinct to sympathise had gotten stronger since then.

'No offense, but I don't think I can sleep right now…' Elphaba replied. Lunea was about to object when she saw better of it.

'Suit yourself; just don't do anything rash, otherwise we'll put you under a sleep spell too…' Lunea said, only half-joking.

Soulea sniggered and wiped her face. She started to get to her feet when she suddenly cursed, and rushed back to Glinda. She bit her lip and reluctantly made sparks appear in her hands, and used them to stitch together her wound. She looked up and saw Elphaba looking in a surprised disgust, and smiled. 'I know... I don't know how it works either, but it does wonders...'

Elphaba continued to watch for a moment, almost transfixed, then looked away. Lunea was reading again, and Elphie peered over her shoulder, her vision getting the little bit clearer.

'What's that?' Elphaba asked.

'Just something experimental…' Lunea murmured, trying not to let Elphaba distract her. She sighed audibly and dropped the book again, having failed that one spell she couldn't do once again. 'Ah well, next time…' Lunea muttered to herself as Elphie bent down just the slightest to pick it up. She cringed as she brought it back into her lap. She flipped to a random page, and found letters spiralling, disappearing and reappearing in front of her. She blinked and closed the book again.

'How do you read that?' Elphaba asked, bemused.

'Confusing isn't it? I don't know how I do it…The words just come out…' Lunea admitted, taking the book back and climbing off the bed to place it on one of the few rickety shelving units darted about in the cave. 'Soulea, how's she holding out?' Lunea asked, indicating Glinda.

Soulea looked up, eyes blazing intently. 'Not too well, I'm afraid. I think we might have to take her to the spring in the morning...' She sighed sadly, and played around with sparks of electricity. She suddenly hushed them, and stood at the cave entrance, listening. She cursed again, and walked back wards. 'Stay down!' She hissed, as a banging noise echoed into the cave.

Lunea slipped from the edge of the bed and crouched on the floor, in a stance that appeared to both cloud her presence and prepare to attack if needed.

'Who the hell could've found us?' Lunea hissed to Soulea. The banging echoes became louder, almost closer. Her liquid amber eyes simmered with apparent annoyance, her previous thoughts of a scouting flight out squandered for the moment. Still, she motioned for Elphaba to lay back down in silence and gazed to where she heard the sounds.

Soulea felt like yelling, but instead she settled for a quick snap. 'I don't know! You were the once who did the tracing and radar repellent spells! The only one who could have done this is... you know... and he couldn't, cause he didn't follow us through the por- wait... you did say you felt a presence go through the portal with us, didn't you? What if-' Soulea was cut short when rocks fell from the ceiling.

'Not now…Geeze, could the timing get any worse? Especially if it is him…' Lunea grumbled, getting to her feet in a flurry. As she saw a large chunk of the rock head straight to Glinda, she almost vaulted over Elphaba's bed to Glinda's, gripping her arm tightly. In a movement so swift it was barely able to see, Lunea's hand sliced upward with a long white blade in her hand dripping with red liquid. The rock split on impact and the two halves fell either side of the bed. Lunea turned back to the other two, her arm spattered with a few drops of blood but no cut to show where it was from.


	13. Blood Meets Blade

A/N: Sorry for not updating, so here's a nice chapter for ya all!

'We have to go, we can't stay here…' Lunea said, looking over at Soulea in askance of where they could possibly go.

Soulea was already closing her eyes, looking for something. 'Stand back.' She whispered, groping in the air. She whirled her fingers round and round, and made a small tornado, spinning faster and faster. She braced herself, and signalled to Lunea, who covered her ears, and got Elphaba to do the same. Soulea took a deep breath, then screamed so loud it shattered the air, and made a hole in the fabric of time. She waved her hands and froze time, and pulled Lunea, Glinda and Elphie in with her, through the portal. She sealed it up with a spark of lightning, then returned the world to normal speed. They were now outside a large building, with Elphaba gasped at and recognised instantly.

Elphaba gazed up at the building before her, and if she hadn't been weak from her wounds and fallen to her knees, she was sure she would've anyway. She was gazing up at the home of the Eminent Thropp. Otherwise known as her great grandfather. She hadn't been here in over 5 years. It was like a secondary home when her mother was alive, but after her death they had stopped visiting, only coming on rare occasions.

'You know this place?' Lunea asked, helping her to her feet again and supporting her so she remained upright.

'It's my great grandfather's…' Elphaba murmured.

'Right then, this shouldn't be so bad,' Lunea smiled. They started to the door, Elphaba obviously a little hesitant, but they carried on anyway. The one thing she didn't expect to see when she entered the foyer was her younger sister. Nessarose turned in her wheelchair and gawped almost as wide as Elphaba.

'Elphaba!?' Nessarose nearly yelled at the sight of her taller, older, not to mention green, sister. Elphaba nearly stumbled over her own feet as she went to her sister's side.

'Nessa, what are you doing here?' Elphaba asked, not bothering to conceal her surprise.

Suddenly, a young pale hand struck an emerald cheek, the echo ricocheting off the walls. Elphaba lifted a hand to her cheek as it stung.

'What do you think I'm doing here? After you left me, father had to look for you so I got dumped here!' Nessarose yelled, but seemed to calm down as Elphaba took a hand in her own.

'Nessa, I'm sorry, forgive me, but please, we need a place to stay…' Elphaba began before Nessarose shushed her.

'There's no need to continue, there are some spare rooms upstairs, you can use them, but not indefinitely.' Nessa offered. Elphaba hugged her with gratitude, cringing against the pain as she did so and began up the stairs with the others.

'Thank you Nessa!' She called.

'No problem…' Nessarose smiled, before murmuring to herself. 'Now father doesn't have to keep looking for you, and we can go home…'

Soulea warily followed Elphaba upstairs, carrying Glinda, Lunea behind. She was tired, and the dimensional scream had taken a lot of energy, but she kept moving. She could feel Glinda's temperature rising, and in alarm, she asked Nessarose if Glinda could be in a separate room.

Nessarose answered with a gentle smile, and a nod of her head, motioning in the direction of the nearest room to them. She had gotten up the stairs via a small ramp that lead up to the rooms a floor above at an easy slope that wasn't steep at all.

'If you don't mind my asking, what did bring you back here…?' Nessarose asked not only asking Elphaba but Soulea and Lunea too. 'It's not that I don't want you here, it's just, why didn't you come sooner…'

'Nessa…' Elphaba knelt to her sister's side again. 'I would've if I could…but…'

'But what Elphie? Did you not miss me? Do you not know how hard it was to have to live without my big sister…?'

'Nessa…Of course I missed you…You have to understand that I can't explain it right now…You don't know how it feels…'

'Don't talk to me about how it feels to you…Elphaba, All my life I depended on you, then you disappear and don't come back? How do you think that feels? Stuck in this hideous chair with wheels, without any help from the one person I depended on the most! Scrounging around for scraps of pity, longing to kick up my heels. How do you think THAT feels!?' Nessarose growled at her older sister, glaring as she manoeuvred her way from the room.

'Nessa, Nessa please wait…' Elphaba began, but Nessarose had already gone.

Nessarose shut the door, and faced a sleeping Glinda with a small, but twisted smile. She opened a glowing orb. 'Father, they are here. Come to the 5th room, you'll find Galinda alone, take her, and go.'


End file.
